Asuma Mutsumi
Asuma Mutsumi (六見 遊馬, Mutsumi Asuma) is a third year high school student and is one of the boys who are trying to win Kae's affection. Appearance Mutsumi is depicted having straight, shaggy brown hair and slanted light brown eyes. His expression is calm and he's often seen with a soft, genuine smile. His usual attire is his school uniform, a red tie, a plain white shirt, black slacks and, sometimes, a sweater. At home he is often seen with a sweater and thick glasses. Mutsumi is the tallest of the four original suitors with his long, lanky figure and broad shoulders. Personality Mutsimi's personality matches his expression perfectly. He's usually very calm, aside from the few times he's become flustered or angry such as when he held Serinuma's hand, when he teamed up with the other boys against Serinuma's cat-callers or when his older brother began to pursue Serinuma. He is very intelligent and has a methodical mind as seen when he realized Serinuma had been kidnapped. Because of his quiet nature, some to most of his dialogue is overlooked in conversation and the others will carry on without his views being acknowledged in the heat of the moment. Still, he is usually the first to try to calm a heated moment and if he feels others' attitudes disturb Serinuma he immediately calls them on it and discovers a way to diffuse the tension amicably. When he was truly angered even Igarashi shuddered at his cold words, hard tone and frightening expression. Others have called him too open minded and too generous because of his lack of reluctance or hesitance to do or go along with things, like when Serinuma was in a rush and he handed her his bicycle key, not even fully aware of the situation saying she just seemed like she was in a hurry. He has also said and done sweet things for others so smoothly that he will cause even the other suitors to become flustered or open their hearts to him. He readily gave Serinuma a pencil for luck after their study session and when the others grumbled nonchalantly produced one for each of them. When asked to model BL poses by Nishina he easily pressed his nose to Shinomiya's neck. Out of Serinuma's pursuers, Mutsumi is the least forceful one and for the longest time didn't realize his romantic feelings for her though they had been of long duration. Relationship Serinuma Kae Kae was Asuma's kohai and a member of the History club. Asuma was the only person besides A-chan who accepted Kae for her larger physique prior to her weight loss. Even when Kae lost weight from a week of mourning Shion's death, Asuma was able to recognize her. He told Kae that despite her change in appearance, he can tell she is still very kind and caring. Asuma told Kae that just because her appearance was different didn't mean her personality changed as well. Asuma originally thought his feelings for Kae were platonic. He dislikes anyone teasing Kae and we caught a small glimpse of his temper when Kae's brother revealed her fujoshi collection of manga and anime. Asuma was also angry toward cat-callers for looking at Kae with lust in their eyes. He was frighteningly cold when he realized Kae had been drugged and kidnapped. Due to his open minded and generous personality, Kae's other suitors questioned his motive for being with Kae. Much to their surprise, Asuma confessed that he liked everyone after being ask by Igarashi if he liked Kae, (he responded that he did). However, after Igarashi restated his question by asking Asuma if he's attracted to her romantically, Asuma began to analyze his feelings for Kae. The appearance of his brother and his pursuit for Kae caused Asuma to realize his true feelings for Kae: he had been in love with Kae all along. Mutsumi Kazuma Kazuma is Asuma's older brother who is a student teacher in their school. He is similar to Asuma as he shares a similar personality. Kazuma is more mature, being aware of his feelings, while having a childish streak Asuma does not seem to have. Although the brothers share a close relationship, Kazuma was responsible for Asuma's fear of the dark on Christmas Day several years ago. Asuma was aware of Kazuma's reputation of being a womanizer and didn't approve of Kazuma's pursuit of Kae. It was due to his brother's pursuit for Kae that Asuma realized that he was in love with Kae. Kazuma eventually gave up his pursuit and congratulated Asuma on finding someone he truly wanted to cherish. Trivia * Mutsumi is traumatized by the dark because his older brother locked him inside their grandfather's storage shed. * Upon realizing his feelings for Kae, he immediately confessed Kae his feelings for her much to his rivals' chagrin. * Asuma encouraged his rivals to confess their feelings to Kae after he questioned them their attempts to stop him from confessing his feelings once again to Kae. He explained to them before that he have no desire to stop them if they want to confess to Kae. * A running gag of the series is due to his love for history, Asuma immediately get excited upon seeing or visiting any historical place or object or anything that related to history in general. * He is very straight forward when dealing with others Category:Male